Date Night
by Micheala Howell-Lester
Summary: DISCONTINUED: When it comes to love Eli and Clare don't know much about it. What will happen when they both try to figure out love together? Rated M for future chapters, Eclare in case it wasn't obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters sadly. I only own the plot. (:**

"Today's the day." I said to myself. "You are going to ask her out." I checked out how I looked one last time in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my book-bag and my keys and headed out the door. The drive to school felt like it took forever, it seemed like Morty couldn't go fast enough.

As I approached the parking lot I made sure Fitz and his groupies weren't in my spot again. Thankfully they weren't, so I parked in the lot and then walked into the school trying to not make an idiot out of myself as I went.

I saw Clare standing next to Adam at her locker. She looked more beautiful than ever, I just hoped she'd say yes.

"Good morning Clare, and Adam." I said.

"Oh I see how it is dude," Adam said punching my shoulder.

"Good morning," Clare said smiling.

"Hey could I have a second?" I asked her.

"Afraid to say something in front of me?" Adam asked.

"No," I said smirking. "Clare are you busy Friday night?"

"Um, no not that I know of. Why?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Of course on a date," I said rolling my eyes.

She was quiet a minute, which made me nervous but I tried not to let it show.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Cool, I'll instant message you better details tonight."

Just as I was about to swoop in for a kiss the bell rang so I gathered up my bag and headed to first period.

I sat down in my desk, listening to the teacher drone on and on for what seemed like hours. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I was sitting outside of the school eating with Adam and Clare.

"You know I'm kind of feeling like a third wheel here." Adam said after we had been ignoring him for five minutes.

"Sorry dude," I said after a minute. "So how are things?"

"The same as they have been for the last week. At least they're letting me walk to class by myself again."

"Um, guys I have to go see Alli about something. See ya in English!" She said running off quickly.

"Is it just me or is Clare acting weird since I asked her out?" I asked.

"She's probably nervous…I mean jeez the tension between the both of you the last few weeks was killing me."

"Oh, sorry dude." I said laughing. "What should I do then?"

"Maybe instead of hanging with me…you should chill with her tonight."

"But we've been waiting for this concert for weeks." I said questioning his sanity.

"I'll get another ride, you guys should chill together."

"Fine, how to persuade her to go to a concert on a school night though."

"Shouldn't be too hard, convincing her parents will be the tough part."

"I have a way with parents, don't worry about it." I said as the bell rang.

Adam and I raced into our seats barely making it on time before the teacher entered.

I scrambled to find a scrap piece of paper so I could write Clare a note, succeeding when I found some old homework.

**Hey Clare, Adam just backed out on me for a Bullet For My Valentine concert…you wanna come with?**

I passed it to her suavely and waited for a response.

_**Yeah sure, but how are you going to convince my parents to let me go on a school night? I mean…you drive a Hearse!**_

**Yes, but to parents I look like the sweetest guy in the world. No one has to know I'm not.**

She rolled her eyes at me before Ms. Dawes confiscated the note.

"Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards what have we here?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"Sorry Ms. Dawes, we just needed to straighten out our plans for tonight." Clare said, then her eyes widened when she realized what she said. The class burst into laughter while Ms. Dawes continued her lecture.

Soon the bell rang, signaling our release from school and my chance to make up for class.

"Sorry for getting us caught, I was trying to be sneaky." She said before I could apologize.

"It was my fault, but it's all in the past. I'll come by your house at five, dress appropriately." I said smirking at her.

"Who said I wouldn't?" She said back smiling. She gave me a small peck on the cheek before leaving.

I walked over to Morty and collapsed in the front seat. From how it looked right now, things were finally gonna be okay.

* * *

**-a/n- Alright well tell me what ya think. Should have the next chapter up soon if people enjoy it! Thanks!**

**Love, MH  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Today had to be the greatest day of my life!" I said to Alli as I was walking home.

"Only what two weeks of you saying, 'ask me out' to the phone?" She said laughing.

"Oh hush you; you really need to help me find an outfit for this concert."

"Just wear something sexy…maybe dark depending on the band."

"Sexy? I don't know if I own anything sexy or dark."

"Clare, chill I'll help." She said walking into my house behind me. We put our bags outside the entrance to my room.

I stepped inside my closet and tried finding something cute I could wear to the concert.

"Hey Alli, what do you think of this?" I asked holding up a cute black skirt with a gray and silver overlay.

"Very cute, but it's going to be very short. What kind of top do you have to go with it?"

"Uh let me see," I said raking through my shirts before pulling out a plain black tube top.

"That will be cute…but I'd put something cute over it. Hold on let me find something." She said coming over to the closet with me and raking over my shirts with me. "How about this lacy white thing?" She asked holding up a while lace flower top and jacket.

"Perfect, let me change real quickly." I said taking the clothes, my strapless bra, and a new pair of underwear into my bathroom. I decided to take a quick shower so my hair would look cute so I jumped into the scalding hot water.

I washed my hair slowly letting the water warm me up since it had been a bit chilly outside. I stepped out and dried myself off wrapping my hair up to dry and putting on the clothes I had laid out.

"Oh Clare! You look beautiful!" Alli squealed. "Let me get some of this makeup on you and you'll look a little more like you're going to a concert."

She sat me down in front of my mirror and turned the chair to face her. She put on some concealer first to even out the few blotches in my skin. Then she put on some heavy brown eyeliner to make my eyes pop. Then she made my eyes look smoky by putting on several different shades of blue eye-shadow on my eyes. Finally she put on a little black mascara and some peach colored lip gloss and told me to turn around.

"Alli, I think you might be a miracle worker!" I said just now taking down my hair.

"Oh I almost forgot your hair, where's your blow-dryer and straightener?"

"In my bathroom, under the sink." I said pointing her in the direction of my bathroom.

She retrieved them and then started drying my hair. Once she had gotten it dry she started to straighten it, making it lie flat against my head. Then she finished it off by adding some gel to prevent it from getting frizzy and so it didn't look flat.

"I think I should be a beautician, I'm amazing with hair and makeup." Alli said smiling at her work.

I looked at my hair and makeup and a smile brushed across my lips before I looked down at the time.

"Eli will be here any minute, you need to get home!" I said giving her a quick hug and then almost shoving her out the door so I could finish getting ready.

I slid on my multicolored Vans and then grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in a small purse and rushed out the door to wait for Eli.

Within minutes Eli's Hearse had pulled up in my driveway. I made sure to leave a note on my door so my parents wouldn't freak and we were off to go see this band.  
"Would you be mad if I told you that I had no idea who Bullet For My Valentine is?" I asked shyly.  
"No, I kind of expected it. You don't really seem like the type to listen to their music...which is why I brought my iPod so you could listen beforehand." He said giving his infamous smirk.  
"Well that helps out tremendously," I said shaking my head at him.  
"So Clare, uh how are you feeling about Friday?" He asked nervously.  
I blushed a little, seeing Eli so flustered over me was very cute.  
"Pretty good, why do you ask though?"  
"Today you seemed like you didn't want to talk about it...I was worried you only said yes to spare my feelings."  
"No, never!" I said shouting a little. "I mean, I've honestly been waiting for you to ask me out since...well pretty much since after our Romeo and Juliet project."  
"Oh, you mean after I told you about Julia..." he said recoiling a bit.  
"Eli, you shouldn't be afraid to talk about her..." I said taking his hand and intertwining it with my own.  
"Clare it's okay, that was in the past...you're my future." He said in the most cheesy way ever.  
"You totally stole that from a movie," I said laughing at him.  
"Your point? How are you liking the band so far?" He asked me trying to get some sort of reaction out of me.  
"Well, when I've been listening I liked it. What made them decide to randomly come to Canada ?"  
"Benefit show, that's the only reason I could go tonight. An actual concert...we'd have to pay a lot for."  
"I see, well here's a new topic...you know about my home life. What's yours like?"  
"Well, to tell you the truth there isn't much to talk about. My dad and my mom split a little after I was born. Mom moved to the states and took me with her which crushed my dad's heart. Then a couple of months ago...right when summer started basically, I decided to move in with my dad because he lost his job and needed someone to help him get back on his feet. Since I met you though, it's almost like you helped me help my dad. When we were assigned as English partners my dad suddenly got a job. And today, I found out he got a promotion. Maybe you're our families good luck charm." He smiled and then looked over at me. "How are things with your family now?"  
"Well, nothing has really changed since you gave me your headphones that afternoon. They still fight a lot...I think once Darcy left things went downhill."  
"Darcy?" He asked.  
"Oh, that's my older sister. She went to Degrassi a few years ago. She went on a "mission trip" to Kenya a couple of years ago. It's a really long story."  
"Well I told you my story, time to tell me yours." He said, eying me.  
"Basically, Darcy was a bit of a slut. Not to be harsh but she liked taking promiscuous pictures of herself in her Power Squad uniform. Then at a party she got raped, for a while I was the only one that knew. Then she got Mr. Simpson in trouble saying he was the one who raped her. I actually had to stop one guy from coming in our house because he saw Darcy's pictures online. Well once everyone found out, she decided to heal by sleeping with Peter, the guy from the Dot...yeah that didn't end well so basically she was sent to Kenya to "study for a semester"...or just not sleep around with Peter." I said laughing a bit.  
"Wow, sounds like both our families have been through some rough times." Eli said focusing on the road. I couldn't really tell, but it looked like he was about to cry.  
"Eli, are you okay?"  
"Yes, just thinking about my mom...you know I haven't seen her since summer. You kinda know how it is to not know what is going on with a family member who lives so far away."  
"It's okay, I'm here now." I said as he put his arm around me. "How far away is this benefit show?"  
"Not far, I've been going rather slow...I like spending alone time with you."  
"Well, unless you want to miss the first act then you should hurry up a little." I said laughing.  
"It's not like we're missing the main band...but fine I'll hurry up for your sake."  
"Thank you, by the way I must be home before ten...my parents will have a cow just because I went to this concert."  
"Ten, wow that's early...but for you I'll try barring the weather. Morty doesn't do particularly well in the rain, and they're calling for a storm tonight."  
"Maybe we'll get stranded, who knows." I said smiling at him.  
"Well, who knows maybe we will...I think I'd rather enjoy that Clare."  
"Ah, finally we're here!" I said as Eli parked. He hurriedly went around and opened up my door, trying to be a gentleman and open the door but as he did the door decided to backlash at him and hit his stomach.  
"Okay, that was painful." He said after a minute of just standing there in shock.  
"It could have been worse," I said taking his hand as he helped me out of the car.  
He let my hand go as he closed the door then he took a step back to look at me.  
"You look gorgeous," he said taking my hand again as I blushed.  
"Well, you look mighty handsome yourself." I said eying his tight white skinny jeans and his Bullet For My Valentine tee.

"How very flattering of you," he said. "Now could we stop talking so formally?" I laughed at him because he was showing a much more diverse side of him that I'd never seen.  
"Come on, I can already hear people singing!" I said starting to drag him toward the front gate. Eli paid the few dollars for both of our entrance fees, then we were given bracelets to identify us and were allowed to pass.  
We walked through the crowd slowly elbowing our way into the front row and started jamming to the opening act.  
Before we knew it they were setting the stage up for Bullet For My Valentine, from the way it looked they were going to become one of my new favorite bands.  
"So how are you liking this so far?" Eli asked.  
"Pretty good, have you ever been to a real concert by these guys?"  
"Once, a few years back when I lived in New Jersey . They are amazing in concert, as I told you before I believe."  
Just as we started getting into our conversation the band came out, causing an uproar in the crowd.  
"Hello Ontario , are you guys ready for this?" the lead singer yelled, causing yet another uproar. "Well, I think we're gonna start off with a fan favorite first...everyone get ready!" He yelled again as the guitar started playing.  
"This is my absolute favorite song," Eli whispered in my ear...well at least it seemed like whispering.  
"Well, could you clue me in as to what song it is?"  
"Hearts Burst Into Fire, I think you may like it."

As soon as he said that the vocals started and I was mesmerized. Somehow, without realizing it though I had ended up wrapped in Eli's arms because I was cold and shivering. As the chorus started for the first time, Eli kissed my bare shoulders giving me goose bumps.

At that, I did something bold and kissed him while he wasn't looking. At first he was a bit startled, and I felt him pull away. But then he moved so he was facing me and started to kiss me back.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, almost forcing it in, not that I minded and started to massage my tongue with his. I could still hear the guitar playing in the background, making me realize that I wasn't just dreaming…this was real.

I pulled away quickly, realizing we'd made sort of a scene in front of hundreds of people.

"Did you not like it?" Eli asked, hurt in his eyes because I had pulled away.

"No, I wanted more…but not in such a public place."

"In that case, the back of Morty is free…" he said smirking at my mortified expression.

"You know I didn't mean I want to have sex…I mean I have a few morals."

"Well what did you have in mind?" He asked as I had an idea. I knew in my head it wasn't a good idea…it kind of made me feel dirty. But I knew I wanted to do it.

"You'll see once the concert is over…or when my curfew is." I said.

Time passed quickly as the show started to wind down, and just as they started playing the last song it started to pour down rain.

"Well, there went you going home on time…Morty breaks down badly in the rain. I guess we're going to have to stay out until it clears up some."

"I don't mind," I said making the plan I'd put into my head that much easier.

"Sorry guys, but we can't play in the rain. No one needs to be electrocuted tonight…we're really sorry so everyone gets a free CD on the way out." The lead singer said as people started fighting each other out to their cars. Eli pulled me closer, trying to keep me as warm and dry as possible.

We walked slowly out to Morty, climbing in the back since the rain still wasn't letting up. Eli cranked the car, trying to warm it up and put on some soft rock from his iPod so it wouldn't be so quiet.

"Clare, you might want to take those wet clothes off. You'll catch your death of cold if you don't."

"I don't want to be naked in front of you," I lied…I kind of did somewhere deep down.

"If it makes you more comfortable I'll take mine off too." He pulled his shirt off, showing off his toned stomach and then slowly took off his white skinnies, leaving him in his plaid boxers. "Okay, now you next."

I pulled the skirt off first, revealing the black boy-shorts I had put on underneath the girly skirt. Then I took off the tank and jacket trying to leave the tube top on.

"There, happy now…I've stripped down to nothing."

"No you haven't…you still have the black top on…and it's soaking wet so put it in front of the heater with mine to dry." He asked helping me slip it off and put it in front of the heater with the rest of my clothes.

"Well, this is a bit awkward…" I said trying to keep my breasts from spilling out of the strapless bra.

"It's kind of sexy to be honest. Let's call your parents so they don't think we're...you know." He said taking my phone out of my purse and dialing my home number. "Hello, Mrs. Edwards? Yes, this is Eli….I know we're late but the concert got rained out and my car isn't able to drive in these conditions. Yes, we're staying put until the storm blows over. No, she's in the restroom right now trying to dry her hair out a little in the hand dryer. Alright I'll try to have her home within the hour. Thank you Mrs. Edwards…goodbye." He said before hanging my phone up and then returning it to my purse.

"You just worked magic…" I said gaping at him.

"I'm great with parents…and I lie well." He said coming over to me and pulling me in between his legs. "Do you mind if I roam your body a little…? I mean you don't have to…if you wanna roam mine..."

"I don't mind," I said feeling his hands come up to my chest. He put his hand over my right breast and started massaging it through the thin material of my bra. He slowly removed my bra and then started playing with my already hardened nipples.

I turned around, dipping below his boxers and put my hands around him. He was bigger than I was expecting…though I didn't exactly have much experience. His eyes closed and he moaned as my hand tightened around him. I started to rack my brain, trying to remember anything I had read or written online from books and just kind of gave up. I massaged him a little, feeling him harden in my hand. I looked at him, his expression changed to one of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that." He said turning away from me.

"I like it," I said moaning as I felt his fingers roam around in my underwear.

"You don't mind this…I just thought I might as well please you if you're going to please me."

"Not at all," I said feeling him slip a finger inside of me.

He worked his fingers inside of me, almost making me forget I had started on him before. I moaned audibly, making him laugh.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked smirking.

"You know, I think it stopped raining..." I said trying to ignore his question.

"What's your point?" He asked trailing kisses up my arms.

"The fact that, you know we promised my mom we'd be home by ten and it's-" I started but was cut off by his lips on mine.

"It's only nine thirty, you know we could...continue..." He said moving on top of me.

He trailed small and light kisses down my neck down to my stomach. I smiled as he stopped for a minute, giving me a quizzical look as I flipped our positions around.

"You're such a tease," I laughed as he sat back up.

"You have to realize I wasn't done with you." He said while tackling me.

He grabbed onto my bare breast and started massaging it once again. I arched my back slightly as he slipped in a finger inside of me again, pulsing a rhythm inside of me matching the rhythm of my hands on him.

I moaned as I could feel my stomach starting to get that jittery feeling again, then I felt Eli tense up in my hands. I looked over at him, his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed...it was like he was running on auto-pilot.

"Clare, I'm about to jizz all over the place if you don't stop." He said opening one eye and smirking.

"What if that was the point?" I said as I felt ecstasy wrap around my body as Eli brought me to a climax.

I felt it unfair to leave him hanging on the edge, so I finished him off...contrary to what he said jizz didn't get everywhere. Well, at least not on me...Morty however shall be scarred for life.

"That was, amazing..." Eli said after we had been sitting there in silence for a few minutes, letting everything soak in.

"You sure know how to work those hands..." I said laughing.

"Well you know...fingering the guitar...it helps, that and the fact bass players have big hands." He started laughing with me as he finished his statement. He looked down at his watch and a terrified look came over his face. "Shit, it's almost midnight!" He said grabbing his still damp clothes from the front of the car and throwing them on quickly.

He tossed me my clothes as he started to buckle his pants up, and told me to get dressed.

"Eli, my mom will understand...we were at a concert and the rain got us stuck here...the world hasn't ended." I said trying to calm him down as I slipped on my shoes and crawled into the front seat.

Eli got into the driver's side and immediately started the car, too worried about the time to talk.

The car ride home was silent, minus the music playing in the background. As soon as we pulled up to my house I saw the porch light flicker on and I climbed out of the hearse.

"I had a fantastic night Clare, I'll see you in the morning." He said pushing his lips onto mine. The kiss was short, but made my head swim.

"Goodnight Eli," I said dreamily as I sauntered up the stairs in a ghostlike blur.

His words kept ringing in my ear, our night spent in the back of his hearse fresh on my mind. Man would tomorrow be awkward...or is it today?

* * *

Wow, long awaited chapter guys...sorry my computer decided to malfunction with FanFiction so maybe I can start posting more frequently...by the way for those of you keeping up with Degrassi...how was last night's premeire? :D

Love, MG


End file.
